A network file management system may store a data file accessible by multiple users via a data network. The data file may be a multi-share data file, accessible to be edited by multiple users. The network file management system may track any changes made to the data file by a user. Further, the network file management system may perform any conflict resolution to alleviate conflicting edits performed by multiple users.
To upgrade a network system, the network system may be transferred from a source server space to a target server space. During this system upgrade, the user may be blocked from making any changes to any data stored on the network system to prevent having to add file changes to the target server space. A user may be alerted to the specific downtime window during the system upgrade so that the user may plan accordingly.